


Kira's Rise

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Brainwashing, F/F, Farting, Femdom, Gas - Freeform, Genderswap, TG, female to male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: The Futami Twins and Hibiki end up being transferred to a new Agency, and get all nice and cozy with it's lead idol...
Kudos: 5





	Kira's Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa gift for a friend.

The idol scene is a cutthroat business. Not just among the various idols that try to climb towards the top, but the agencies that back them have their own feuds. In some cases, this can lead to a rival pulling the rug out from underneath a competitor, as was the case for 765 Production.  
  
Three of the agency's idols, the Futami twins Ami and Mami as well as Ganaha Hibiki, had been forcibly contracted to a brand new startup agency with enough money to throw around. Atlas Agency. To make matters worse, this strange new agency had only one idol, and yet it was flourishing beyond all belief.  
  
"Hrm. Hhhhhrrrm. I don't get it, why do they need us if they've got a main idol?" The tanned Hibiki muttered as the three idols sat around in the new agency's changing room. The dark-blue haired girl seemed more than a little concerned at all of it... which was a stark contrast to the two twins.  
  
Ami was laying down on one couch, yawning a little as she stretched. "Hibikiiiii. Where's our new Producer? Aren't they supposed to be here by now?" The younger twin asked as she rubbed away at her eyes, pouting a little over the lack of action..."  
  
Mami, on the other hand, was reading through the contract they had signed. "Weird, it mentions that we'll... Hold on, this can't be right." The sensibly minded twin bit into her lip as she turned the paper to show her fellow idols a curious little line she found in all of the legalese writing.  
  
It said that the three of them were to quit their idol duties upon being purchased, to be repurposed as the background dancers during the agency's top idol's performances. To think that they'd buy up competition, just to get rid of it? That was so weird...  
  
"Heeeeey there!" A new voice cried out, almost as if on cue. The three purchased idols turned their heads towards the source of the sound, feeling a strange mixture of emotions welling over them as they laid their eyes upon her.  
  
The girl that approached their couches was a rather cute looking wild-haired blonde with a bright smile on her face. What stuck out in comparison to that, however, was her awfully erotic outfit. From booty shorts that left way too much uncovered, to a simple tank top that left her armpits and her shoulders exposed. It was as if it had been specifically designed to make her stand out as much as possible using her body.  
  
Yet still, she couldn't seem happier as she reached out with her hands, eager to shake her new companions' hands. "Name's Aki Hikari! I also go by Kira on stage, if you want to call me that! It's so nice to meet you all!" The giggly girl chimed, not a speck of maliciousness in her voice or her body...  
  
The twins looked to one another before grinning themselves. "Nice to meet you, Kira!" They answered in unison as they took one of her hands each, shaking them rapidly as the three of them started laughing like a set of dopes. They weren't going to bother worrying about the contract when they had a potential good friend right here.  
  
Hibiki smiled a little herself as she got up from her couch. "Nice to meetcha, Kira. Say, do you know where the bathroom is? I kinda need to go." She asked innocently, deciding that it was best not to worry. It must've just been a typo in the contract. That had to be it.  
  
"Right down the hall, you can't miss it! Come back as quickly as you can, I've got a present from our Producer!" Kira cheerfully explained, a light shining in her eyes as she gave some incredibly vague directions. Not that the tanned idol needed more than that. She quickly made her way out of the changing room, leaving the two twins together with their new blonde friend.  
  
A friend that immediately had awful thoughts in mind for them, as she hid an overly malicious grin. "So, you're Ami and Mami, right? I can barely tell the difference between the two of you!" The erotically dressed idol giggled as she took a seat on the couch that had been left empty...  
  
"Well, that's how it's supposed to be! I'm supposed to be out on stage at all times, but Mami's been really helpful whenever I'm sick, and that's how we ended up a neat little duo! I mean, you're not supposed to know this, but that's kinda how it's supposed to work!" Ami explained, rubbing a little at her cheek as she elaborated on the circumstances.  
  
Mami nodded, smiling a little softer. "It's nice to see your sister doing well, but sometimes you just want to go at it yourself and show the world what you can do. You understand that too, don't you Kira?" She elaborated, only to giggle a little afterward. "I mean, it's also just funny to steal her timeslot and show her up on stage, but that's a different thing!"  
  
The two twins were cheery as they talked about their time on the stage. 'A shame it is going to end with neither of you standing out.' The secretly manipulative blonde thought as she tapped her cheeks with her fingers, getting up from her couch as she turned to look over the back. "Oh, geez. I think I dropped something! Let me just try and see if I can't find it..."   
  
As Kira's words left her lips, the two twins were forced to look towards her. Or more accurately, towards that ass which had been only barely uncovered by her pants. It was so big that they couldn't look away, so bouncy that their eyes followed every single twitch, every single wobble. It was... it...  
  
Both twins slowly got off their couches as they practically crawled towards those mountainous orbs, pushing their faces up against the fabric that covered them up. In just seconds, their eyes had been glued to her wonderful bottom, and they couldn't pry their eyes away. Why would they want to do that anyway? It was such a wonderful butt, no wonder the agency had so much success only using the blonde's ass...  
  
"Ohohoho... I thought you two would last a little longer, but I'll take this. Makes my job easier." The grinning idol, revealing her manipulative nature to the enthralled twins, reached behind and grabbed both of their heads as she pushed them up against those two rear-pillows. "Hey. You want all of this, don't you? All this fat ass, you want to give yourselves to it and never look back. Isn't that right?" She chimed, and her words bounced throughout the young girls' pliable minds...  
  
Ami and Mami both stared straight into that bottom, their heads emptying as the words bounced around. "We... Want Kira's butt. We want everything about it..." They said in unison, their independence quickly being swallowed by that wonderful rear...  
  
Kira grinned as she grasped ahold of both of their heads, before slamming them straight against her drum-like butt. "Then you'll be my backup dancers. You'll get to look at my butt at all times, and you'll get to touch it as much as you want when you're backstage. Sounds really great, doesn't it?" The blonde chimed, only for her voice to turn a bit grave as she started speaking again. "But you'll lose your girlhood. Sorry, I don't make the rules. We're not allowed to have girl backup dancers!"   
  
The impact sent a wave of changes throughout the two twins, both of them moaning as their bodies grew slimmer than before, to make them look even daintier. Except for a few key areas that needed to be enhanced. Specifically, their asses. Their cute pants started to strain as their derrieres filled out, leaving them with a huge pair of butts that could barely be constrained. And knowing the kind of attire that the main idol wore, they'd be redressed to let their appeal flourish. Not that they'd stand out like that.  
  
The ass wasn't the only important part, as it turned out. After all, the blonde did say that they didn't allow female backup dancers. Immediately, they felt the front of their pants growing constrained. As their moans echoed from their lips, they felt their crotches filling out, their lower lips drying out and turning outward as bulges replaced their pussies. In short, all thanks to the power of a dramatically captivating ass... they had turned from a pair of bratty twin girls, into a pair of horny bratty boys that would listen to their dear Kira without even batting a single eye!  
  
"Kira-sama!" The two needy boys cried out in tandem as their hips suddenly thrust forward, a big and wet spot forming right where their new bulges had grown. Already, they were giving their all for their mistress. The idol that they were going to support with all that they had!  
  
The blonde manipulator giggled as she turned back around, kissing both boys on the cheek. "Good work, boys. Now, to turn that tanned friend of yours. She'll make another lovely piece to add to my collection..."  
  
Minutes passed, and by the time Hibiki returned, all three of the idols had seemingly disappeared. "Eh? Where's everyone? Hello? Ami! Mami! Kira? Where are ya!?" She shouted in confusion, even peeking out into the hallway to try and see if she could spot them...  
  
"Get 'er, boys!" She barely had a chance to turn around as she heard the opposing shout before she suddenly found herself being grabbed from both sides by the two twins. She didn't know where or how they had been able to hide, but that didn't stop her from trying to struggle against them.  
  
That's when it clicked. "E-Eh? Boys?" The tanned idol blinked as she looked at both Ami and Mami, only to realize that they were significantly more femboyish in terms of their frames. To add on to that, their bulges were prominently pushing out against the crotch of their pants, making it even more obvious that something was off. "H-Hey! What's the big idea about this!?" She struggled as everything settled in, gasping and groaning as the boys' grips were a little too strong for her liking.  
  
Kira stepped closer, having hidden behind one of the couches until her trap had sprung. "Didn't you read the contract, silly? You're no longer an idol. You three are mine, forever." The blonde stated very firmly as she ran a hand across her pants-covered ass, grinning all the while. "You should've seen them, submitting to my ass's shine like they didn't know any better. Just like you will, Hibiki. In fact, I think we'll subject you to a triple dose, something that'll really make you fall."  
  
Hibiki wanted to struggle, but it was too little too late. By the time she managed to wrestle her hands-free, she was assaulted from all sides. Brushing up against her cheeks were the twins' cocks, still limp as they squished up against her face. Both of the boys were giggling as the scent from their boyish parts really started sinking in, making the tanned girl's expression grow lax and defenseless.  
  
That lowered defense meant that she was completely unable to fight back against the ass that pushed up against her face seconds later. The blonde idol's pride and joy, this time completely uncovered. Nothing blocked her view, nothing blocked her nose. She got the biggest view of the best butt in the whole world, which immediately started taking control of her mind, filling her with thoughts of worship...  
  
"Well, Hibiki? You want to worship my butt just like your two friends, don't you?" She laughed as the speechless dark-blue haired idol merely nodded, her nose brushing up against the former's tender anus... "H-Heh, since you've given in, I think I'll reward you with a nice little taste of what you'll be getting a lot of from today on!"  
  
Kira's stomach rumbled as the tanned girl's nose pushed against the rim of her donut-shaped hole. Then, before she had time to react or break the brainwashing that had taken ahold of her mind... A brief, whistle-like sound left that hole. The stench immediately filled her nostrils, preparing her for the worst...  
  
The worst was right. A veritable storm of gas left that lewd hole, the deep brown color soaking into the tanned girl's skin and making her form tighten in the same fashion as the twins, with her ass growing to nearly the same size as the main idol's. The extra edge to her tan made her stand out ever slightly, but it also made her positively stink due to the way that it had been applied!  
  
Finally, her crotch. Just like the other two, her cock quickly sprouted from her formerly feminine nethers, making a loud and unavoidable gush into her panties. All three former girls' cocks came in unison from the smell, as their expressions melted into pure lust. All three of them fell onto their knees, lapping up against that stinking butt. The butt that they all craved.  
  
With a pair of boyish twins and a super-tanned boy under her wing, Kira couldn't help but giggle. "Really, this is what it took to turn 765 to my side? Good grief, maybe I should just ask the Boss to buy all of you. You'd be much better as boys with ass on your mind all day, anyway! Come on, worship me!" The power went to her head as she demanded worship from the three boys, which they interpreted as being tasked with kissing that wonderful peachy bum all over.  
  
'Please Kira-sama' was the only thing that ran through the three femboys' minds, as they fell even deeper into their trances. They weren't going to break free any time soon. And with some luck, they wouldn't be the only three that Kira would claim either...


End file.
